


The Great Stosc--Bucosc--Stuckosc--...Twitter Reveal

by WinterTheWriter



Series: One Brick At A Time [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Doctor Who (2005), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Announcements, Fluff, Instagram, M/M, More Cute Shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-27 02:31:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15676215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterTheWriter/pseuds/WinterTheWriter
Summary: Steve and his love of hashtags put an end to the scandal.





	The Great Stosc--Bucosc--Stuckosc--...Twitter Reveal

**Author's Note:**

> And hello! This week is the spin-off's version of the Great Stoschei Twitter Reveal and I PROMISE you this entire series is not going to be a remix. We have some angsty, exciting shit coming up, folks! For now, read this fluff, tell me what you think, annnnd as always.....
> 
> Enjoy~.

Of /course/ people assume Bucky is cheating on Steve. Of course. Because humans are weird and jealous and spiteful and it’s so, /so/ out of the ordinary for most of them to ever consider an arrangement like this consensual and desired. 

But also, of course, Steve puts a stop to those rumors fairly quickly. The three of them debated about going on an interview, or making a video, or even just letting their actions speak for themselves, but in the end, they decided social media was the best way to go. So Steve starts off with one tweet that, as the kids say, “breaks the internet.”

“NO Bucky is not cheating on me. YES Bucky is dating Koschei. So am I. :) #StoscheiLives! #CouldntStayAway #NeitherCouldBucky #OrKoschei #Polyamory #IsThisTooManyHashtags?”

This single tweet goes so viral Twitter crashes for six hours. 

In the weeks following, Steve and Koschei tweet casual things about the relationship (Bucky completely refuses to get a Twitter) — comments about their dates, little stuff they’ve done for each other, how happy and NOT JEALOUS the three of them are, and the media eats it up like a pack of wolves, and as such, they aren’t really bothered for actual interviews. Steve actually ends up getting an Instagram account borne from his love of hashtags, and within the first day he manages to crash it as well. He uploads a picture of Koschei and Bucky cuddling in bed, both of them covered with blankets from the waist down but /obviously/ naked and post-coital, fast asleep. The caption is simply, “My boys. My best guys. :) #LoveThem.” 

The team takes to the change pretty easily, a unanimous, metaphoric shrug being the most of their reaction, but Sam weirdly seems a little pissed about it. Not about /it/, per se, but he gives Steve this look that’s almost disappointed before congratulating them and clapping Koschei on the shoulder. Koschei and Bucky glance at each other before promptly forgetting about the incident entirely. 

In the end, the world adjusts, everyone moves on, and fans seem to be overwhelmingly /for/ their relationship rather than against it (even if Koschei suspects a fair amount of fetishization takes part in the acceptance), which makes everything just a little easier. Despite some similarities, none of it is the same as when Steve and Koschei first broke the news of their /own/ relationship. None of it is the same at all. 

But really, none of it /should/ be.


End file.
